One means of using coal in a relatively pollution-free manner to generate power is to burn the coal in a gasifier, producing a low BTU gas which can be used in a combined cycle, or a gas turbine and a steam generator, both of which drive electrical generators. In order to maximize efficiency of a combined cycle, it is necessary to utilize as much of the heat in the flue gases leaving the gasifier, steam generator, and the gas turbine as possible.